I See You in the Sea
by Kimono'z
Summary: White Star Line, berambisi menjadi perusahaan pelayaran terbesar di Eropa. Mereka membangun tiga kapal raksasa: Olympic, Titanic, Britannic. Olympic pertama kali berlayar 10 bulan sebelum Titanic menabrak gunung es pada April 1912. Namun tahukah kamu? Sebelum 3 kapal super besar itu ada, RMS Lusitania sudah berlayar lebih dulu dari Liverpool menuju New York.


**Disclaimer** : _Naruto adalah serial manga yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto, dan dianimasikan oleh studio Pierrot. Tidak ada keuntungan dari segi materiel yang didapat penulis atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 _Fanfiksi ini_ _ **didedikasikan**_ _untuk_  
SasuHina Revealing History Event

 _Cerita ini adalah_ _ **fiksi**_ _dengan mengusung sejarah yang pernah terjadi_.

 _ **Genre**_ _utama ialah Historical, Drama, Romance._

* * *

White Star Line, berambisi menjadi perusahaan pelayaran terbesar di Eropa. Mereka membangun tiga kapal raksasa: Olympic, Titanic, Britannic. Olympic pertama kali berlayar 10 bulan sebelum Titanic menabrak gunung es pada April 1912.

Namun tahukah kamu? Sebelum 3 kapal super besar itu ada, RMS Lusitania sudah berlayar lebih dulu dari Liverpool menuju New York.

* * *

 _Inggris, 1910_

Seruling kapal membunyikan dua tiupan pendek, masing-masing satu detik. Kapal mengubah haluan ke kiri.

Tungku membakar 1000 ton batu bara per dua puluh empat jam. Setum dari ketel uap masuk ke turbin mendorong sudu jalan, membuat roda jalan berputar. Pada bagian tengah roda terdapat poros turbin yang dipasang dengan kontruksi pasak. Poros ini bergerak, terhubung pada baling-baling melalui gigi reduksi.

Sebuah bahtera raksasa berlayar mengarungi Selat Inggris. Cahaya keemasan berasal dari jendela-jendela kapal. Lusitania ialah 'si kembar' kebanggaan Cunard. Dengan kecepatan 25-28 knot, atau setara 68.000 tenaga kuda, Lusitania hanya butuh 6 hari untuk berlabuh di New York.

Kapal ini mengangkut setidaknya 1900 penumpang beserta awak kapal. Duta Besar Amerika untuk Inggris, pengusaha minyak John Paul Madara, atlet berkuda El Gaara Jenkinson, aktivis HAM Kiba Williams, aktris cantik Ino Brown, serta beberapa konglomerat Inggris turut dalam pelayaran ini untuk menghabiskan musim panas.

Selain dihuni penumpang dari kelas wahid, Lusitania menyediakan 2 kelas yang lain. Kelas dua untuk orang-orang dengan modal pas, serta kelas 3 atau kelas geladak. Penghuninya kebanyakan imigran yang ingin mencari suaka di Amerika.

Ketimpangan sosial bukan hal asing bagi Eropa. Lantai marmer dan atap kubah merupakan pemandangan muhal untuk mereka yang berangkat dengan modal untung-untungan. Orang kelas bawah diletakkan pada dek tengah dengan fasilitas seadanya. Itupun harus dibagi dengan beberapa kabin kelas dua, akomodasi awak, kolam renang, dan pemandian dalam ruangan. Hanya ada satu menu untuk makan pagi, siang, malam. Tempat tidur yang sangat sempit sampai kaki harus ditekuk, tak adanya akses lift menuju buritan kapal (untuk naik harus melewati tangga-hanya ada satu-yang digunakan sekitar 400 orang). Kamar mandi pun terbatas. Dua untuk masing-masing gender. Namun, tempat ini dilengkapi sebuah perpustakaan dan pub. Cukuplah, dengan harga _tour_ murah bisa menikmati perjalanan menggunakan kapal super mewah. Setidaknya, saat berlabuh nanti ada kebanggaan dalam hati mereka, _aku bisa naik RMS Lusitania._

Iring-iringan musik timur tengah terdengar dari salah satu ruang di dek antara. Remang, cahaya sengaja difokuskan pada 3 wanita cantik meliak-liukkan tubuhnya di atas panggung. Perut mereka yang rata bergetar, penaka gelompang kecil di atas pasir putih. Ke-tiganya memiliki ciri serupa; seksi, berpinggang ramping, menggoda. Ada aura liar saat perut itu meliuk. Dada yang sintal bergerak ketika ada goyangan pada bahu.

Decing suara lonceng menambah semarak tarian ini. Berasal dari ornamen yang melekat pada kostum. Berbentuk koin dan pipih, menghias sepanjang penutup dada dan area pinggang. Tarian ini memusatkan daya tarik pada bagian tengah tubuh. Pusar menjadi pesona utama. Rok panjang melambai dengan belahan samping yang tinggi, ditambah penutup wajah menerawang, kian menghipnotis saja penampilan mereka.

Iris jelaga itu mengkilat, tak berkedip selama tujuh detik. Air liurnya nyaris menetes jika seteguk wine tak membasahai kerongkongannya. Ia sudah seperti fakir kelaparan yang melihat oasis di tengah gurun gersang. Tangannya tak tenang, mengusap bantalan sofa. Kakinya resah, ia menoleh ke sebelah.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Madara.

Senyum Orochimaru tersimpul. Ada pancaran ketertarikan dari mata Raja Minyak yang duduk di sebalahnya.

Agaknya, Tuan Madara sedang terhipnotis oleh pesona salah satu anak buah Orochimaru. Tak salah lelaki berkulit pucat itu merekrut gadis Asia yang ia jumpai di Southampton 3 bulan lalu. Kecantikan remaja berusia 16 tahun tersebut selalu menjadi bahan perbincangan di kala pentas.

.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau tak bisa memaksaku!"

Hinata mundur empat langkah. Matanya memicing. Lembaran pound sterling ia tampik dari tangan tuannya.

"Hinata, kau hanya perlu bertemu dengannya sebentar. Dia ingin ngobrol denganmu. Tak lebih." Orochimaru masih tak menyerah membujuk gadis yang ia kenal keras kepala itu. Jika ini berhasil, keuntungan yang bisa ia peroleh bakal dua kali lipat dari kontrak Cunard untuk pentas 2 hari.

"Untuk apa kakek-kakek ngobrol dengan anak perempuan di bawah umur? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti minyak, dan jika Tuan Madara ingin belajar tari perut, kusarankan pada Kak Mei atau Karin saja."

Sikapnya masih liar. Etika, pembawaan Hinata cukup berbalik dari kesan 'anggun dan seksi' yang ia perlihatkan di atas panggung. Begitu turun pentas, sihir yang membuatnya tampil menawan seketika turut lenyap. Ia kembali menjadi Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis imigran Jepang yang Orochimaru temukan saat menari di pinggir jalanan Southampton.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan besar, Hinata. Dia seorang konglomerat. Dia sangat tertarik padamu."

"Lalu? Aku tidak mau."

Mei Terumi tertawa melihat Hinata menjulurkan lidah, meledek Orochimaru. Ketika itu, mereka baru berganti baju. Semua kru yang terlibat masih berada di dalam ruang tunggu untuk menikmati makan malam.

Hinata berlari ke belakang tubuh Karin. Wanita berambut berma tersebut marah manakala Hinata tak sengaja menyenggol tangannya yang sedang mengaplikasikan lipstik. Satu garis panjang berwarna merah keluar dari garis bibir.

"HINATAAA!"

Kehebohan tak cukup sampai di sana. Hinata berlari keluar, melewati deretan kursi di bagian restoran, ia naik tangga menuju geladak utama. Orochimaru masih mengejar. Gadis itu benar-benar gesit.

"Kau tak kan bisa mengejarku, Pak-"

 _Dug_

Lantaran kurang hati-hati, Hinata menabrak tubuh seseorang. Ia terpental, jatuh ke lantai kayu.

Bukannya sadar atas kesalahannya dan meminta maaf, Hinata justru mencebik. Ia balik mengadahkan wajahnya, kemudian, berkata dengan nada lumayan tinggi.

"Apa kau tak lihat ada seseorang di depanmu?!"

Dahi pria berseragam putih itu mengerut. Ada gurat tanya di keningnya. Sepasang epolet Hinata lihat bertengger di bahu pria itu.

"Hinata, kau di mana?!"

Sayup-sayup suara Orochimaru terdengar semakin dekat. Ia harus segera sembunyi. Hinata tak mau menemui pria yang lebih pantas disebut kakeknya. Persetan dengan kaya. Ini adalah prinsip warisan sang ibu yang harus ia pertahankan. Seorang wanita, wajib bisa menjaga kehormatan.

Iris ametis Hinata berbinar melihat tangga turun. Di sana adalah geladak haluan di mana tempat palka utama berada.

"Nona, kau tak bisa ke sa-" berdasar _name tag,_ pria bernama Sasuke A. Amstrong tersebut melarang Hinata, tapi gadis itu terlanjur turun.

Tak lama, lelaki berambut panjang dengan napas ngos-ngossan muncul di hadapannya.

"Ka-Kapten ..." napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia berdiri membungkuk sambil memegang lutut, mengatur napas.

"..."

"A-apa Anda melihat seorang gadis muda berjalan di sekitar sini?"

"Gadis muda?"

"Rambutnya panjang. Orang Asia." Orochimaru menjelaskan. Kapten Sasuke kiranya paham siapa yang dimaksud lelaki paruh baya ini. Pasti gadis yang baru masuk ke geladak haluan.

"Aku tak melihat siapa pun dari tadi."

"... _ah_ , begitu ya?"

"Lebih baik Anda kembali ke kamar. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan." Sasuke tersenyum.

Lelaki itu selanjutnya berlalu. Tak kembali ke dalam kabin, Orochimaru tampak berjalan menuju buritan kapal.

.

" _Ah_ , aku akan aman di sini. Setidaknya sampai besok pagi." Hinata meremas lengannya. Rasanya, hawa dingin masuk ke celah pori-pori kulit meski ia telah memakai baju lengan panjang.

Palka 1 berisikan berbagai macam mesin dan jangkar. Dari sini mata Hinata dapat melihat pemandangan samudra yang membentang dengan teramat jelas. Hinata beranjak dari posisinya. Ia melongok ke bawah.

 _Deggg ..._

Sangat menyeramkan. Ombak itu seperti akan menelannya.

"Kau tahu penumpang dilarang masuk ke tempat ini?"

Hinata tersentak. Hampir saja ia melompat. Untung Hinata masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan.

Ia melihat lagi orang yang sama dengan yang ia jumpai di dek jembatan.

"Lelaki itu sudah pergi. Kembalilah gadis kecil. Kau bermain terlalu jauh."

"Gadis kecil?" Hinata agaknya keberatan dengan panggilan itu, "siapa yang kau panggil?"

Sasuke mendekat. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, sebelum kembali menatap Hinata.

"Saya rasa tak ada siapa pun di sini selain kita."

Iris sehitam arang bertemu iris ametis pudar.

Bibir Hinata cemberut. Ia berbalik dan mensedekapkan tangan. "Aku tidak mau. Kenapa aku harus menemui lelaki yang usianya puluhan tahun di atasku? Dia hendak menjualku. Lebih baik aku di sini."

"Dengan suhu yang bisa turun sampai di bawah 14 derajat celsius?"

Kalimat itu membuat hati Hinata ragu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa, Nona. Kembalilah, di sini bukan tempat yang diperkenankan untuk penumpang-"

"Lalu aku harus ke mana?!" potong Hinata. "apakah orang miskin tak memiliki hak untuk melawan? Aku bekerja padanya sebagai penari, dan sekarang dia hendak menjualku kepada salah satu penumpang di kapal ini. Ataukah menurutmu, lebih baik aku melompat ke bawah sana dan mati?" kalimat terakhir Hinata terdengar bergetar. Kakinya mundur selangkah, kian dekat pagar pembatas. "apakah, selalu tak ada kesempatan bagi orang miskin bertahan hidup?" Hinata yang awalnya menunduk, membelalak lantaran orang tersebut tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Ikut aku."

"...?" Hinata menatap penuh tanya. Lelaki itu menariknya keluar dari geladak haluan, melewati geladak jembatan, dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya dikhususkan bagi para awak. Hinata melihat banyak orang berseragam di sana, dan ... saat Sasuke melintas, semua menunjukkan rasa hormat.

 _"Siapa orang ini?"_

 _Cleck_ ...

Sasuke menutup pintu kabin.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku. Besok kita sudah berlabuh."

Hinata serasa tak percaya. Apa ini? Kamar dengan fasilitas bintang lima? Sebuah ranjang besar, dan tata ruang bergaya renaisans membuat kamar ini lebih mirip istana.

"A-aku tidur di sini?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Binar di mata Hinata enggan pudar. Netranya sibuk mengagumi satu per satu pahatan yang diukir indah pada dinding. Atap berlukiskan awan, meja rias dengan ukiran, lalu kamar mandi pribadi. Ini luar biasa.

" _Ho-howaaah_ ... kau tak sedang bercanda kan, Tuan?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"La-lalu kau tidur di mana? Ja-jangan bilang di ..." Hinata membungkam mulut. Pipinya merona membayangkan ia harus berbagi ranjang dengan orang ini.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia memperbaiki sarung tangan putih yang dipakainya.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk tidur. Aku harus memastikan semuanya karena ini pekerjaanku." Sasuke berbalik, ia menuju pintu tanpa mengucap apa-apa lagi pada Hinata.

"Pekerjaan?" gumam sang lavendel penasaran. _Dengan fasilitas semewah ini, pasti dia memiliki jabatan tinggi,_ Hinata membatin. "me-memang apa pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya sebelum lelaki itu menutup pintu.

Pria berpostur tegap tersebut melirik Hinata yang berdiri jauh di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Hanya seorang penjaga kapal."

"Penjaga kapal?"

Lelaki itu pun pergi.

.

.

Keesokannya, pada pukul 4 sore, RMS Lusitania bersandar di pelabuhan New York. Para penumpang turun dari kapal. Pemandangan ini menyita perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sekitar sana.

Hinata beserta rombongan turun di tempat ini. Mereka akan tinggal selama satu bulan untuk mengikuti karnaval. Lantaran ia menolak bertemu Tuan Madara, Orochimaru memotong upahnya hampir 60%. Hinata bahkan tak memiliki uang dolar setiba di sini.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini sama-sama uang?"

"Tapi kau tak bisa membelanjakan pound sterling di Amerika, Nak. Tukarlah dulu." Seorang pedangang pastrami menolak uang Hinata. Mereka terlibat adu mulut, sampai seseorang membayari daging kaya rempah yang Hinata pesan kepada penjual itu.

"Ka-kau?"

.

Berjalan di tepi dermaga. Beberapa perahu terlihat menurunkan muatan. Sebentar lagi senja datang membubuhkan tinta emas di atas air laut. Jingga akan memberi warna pada langit, menggiring burung pulang ke peraduan. Matahari perlahan tenggelam tertelan garis horizontal. Saat petang tiba, waktu bagi Lusitania kembali berlayar. Sebelum itu, sang kapten juga ingin melepas penat dengan berjalan-jalan sebentar.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Hinata melahap pastraminya. Ada kepuasan saat ia berhasil menghabiskan daging tebal itu usai terlibat adu mulut yang panjang. Untung tuan tampan yang semalam memberinya tumpangan tidur ini menolong. Omong-omong tentang orang itu, ia terus menatap ke arah laut.

"Apakah gulungan biru di sana selalu menarik perhatianmu?" ujar Hinata. Ia melipat tangannya di atas pagar pembatas dermaga. Tingginya sekitar dada orang dewasa.

"Bukankah laut sangat indah? Hidupku di sana, dan kurasa matiku juga di sana. Kau harus melihat bagaimana tempat penguburanmu kelak. Karena setelah mati, kau tak kan tahu ke mana jasatmu akan dibuang."

"Seram sekali," Hinata mencibir. Untuk sesaat ia diam, "... selama aku hidup, aku tak ingin memikirkan kematian. Aku hidup, berjuang, karena takut mati. Setidaknya sampai aku menjamin jasat yatim piatu sepertiku diperlakukan dengan layak. Semuanya harus kutebus melalui kesuksesan. Namamu, aku belum tahu siapa namamu Tuan, dan kenapa kau menolongku? Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya.

Pemuda berumur 26 tahun tersebut menjabat tangan kecil yang tenggelam saat ia genggam.

"Sasuke Aled Amstrong. Aku seorang nahkoda."

Seketika Hinata terperanjat. Ia baru menyadari bila orang ini adalah pemegang jabatan tertinggi di RMS Lusitania.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku membuat penumpang merasa aman. Tadi aku melihatmu dari jauh. Aku mendekat. Sepertinya kau selalu terlibat dalam masalah ya?"

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Ia merasa diejek.

"Bu-bukan salahku. Salah birokrasi yang membuatnya menjadi susah. Kenapa uang yang kubawa tak laku di sini?"

Sang kapten tertawa. Ia terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa?"

" _Pufff ... hahaha_ ..., kau benar-benar mirip adikku."

"Adik?"

"Ya, aku punya seorang adik perempuan di rumah."

"Memang dia umur berapa?"

"Lima tahun."

Hinata memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke tanpa memedulikan bahwa dia seorang kapten.

* * *

 _cinta selalu punya cara membuat dua hati bertemu_

.

.

.

 _Musim dingin, 1912_

Ada mendung di atas langit Britania ketika bunga lili harusnya tumbuh bermekaran usai musim beku yang panjang. Jalanan Southampton dirundung duka. Kapal yang digadang terbesar dan tak bisa tenggelam, terbelah jadi 2 setelah menabrak gunung es, 375 mil bagian selatan dari Newfoundland.

Tenggelamnya Titanic dengan menewaskas lebih dari 1000 orang mempermalukan Negara Raja di mata dunia. Tamparan keras bagi industri pelayaran Inggris untuk lebih mengutamakan keselamatan penumpang. Benar, Titanic memang dilengkapi peralatan canggih dan mumpuni. Namun tidak dengan jumlah sekoci yang amat terbatas.

Musibah ini ditanggapi keterkejutan dan kemarahan masyarakat luas atas kegagalan regulasi, serta operasi pihak White Star Line.

Penyelidikan dilakukan oleh pemerintah Britania dan Amerika Serikat, sampai diselenggarakannya sebuah konvensi internasional untuk keselamatan penumpang di laut (SOLAS).

Tak hanya itu, pada bulan Desember, diadakan juga pertemuan nahkoda dari seluruh Inggris di Southampton.

.

"Yang cepat, Hinata!"

Hari ini Southampton memiliki dua hajatan besar. Pertama perkumpulan para nahkoda, ke-dua datangnya penyanyi kondang asal Amerika untuk jumpa penggemar.

Auditorium terbesar di kota ini menjadi lautan manusia. Barisan orang mengantre mengular sampai pintu gerbang.

Hinata mendesah. Sebenernya ia kurang tertarik, tapi Sara terus memaksa.

" _Howah_ ... ramai banget. Yakin tak mau masuk, Hinata?"

Baik Hinata dan Sara, dua-duanya memakai jaket berbulu, topi, dan sarung tangan. Hari ini suhu turun hingga minus nol derajat.

"2 jam kan? Aku akan menunggumu sambil berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini."

Sara kemudian masuk ke dalam antrean, sementara Hinata pergi menuju salah satu pedestrian di mana di sekitar sana banyak toko berjejer.

Hinata melangkah. Mendekati Hari Natal, toko-toko banyak menjual pernak-pernik Natal. Di seberang sana ialah hotel bintang 5 tempat para nahkoda mengadakan pertemuan. Sejumlah pasukan pengaman terlihat berjaga di depan hotel.

 _Kling ..._

Hinata memasuki salah satu toko. Ia tertarik pada tulisan 'discount' yang tertera di etalase.

Toko ini sangat sepi. Ketika masuk, hanya ia dan penjaga kasir yang ada di dalamnya. Namun barang yang dijual terbilang lengkap, dan hal terpenting, toko ini memberikan potongan harga.

.

Salju turun lebih lebat menginjak pukul 8 malam. Hinata sudah berbelanja, pergi makan, dan waktu masih saja tersisa satu jam. Ia bingung mau ke mana. Apa menunggu di depan auditorium saja?

Atensinya berpindah pada seberang jalan ketika melangkah. Mobil Rolls-Royce perak keluar dari halaman hotel, dikawal oleh beberapa prajurit. Pasti tamu dari keluarga istana. Siapa yang mampu membeli mobil itu kalau bukan keluarga kerajaan. Disusul  
Ford tipe T, dan _cyclecar_. Kemungkinan pertemuan para petinggi kapal sudah selesai.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju auditorium, Hinata berandai bila ia bisa naik mobil yang seperti itu. Ditumpangi saja, ia akan sangat senang.

"Nona Pound Sterling, tunggu."

"Nona Pound Sterling!"

Hinata berhenti dan menoleh. Ia rasa lelaki di belakang sedang memanggilnya. Tak ada orang lain yang melewati trotoar ini. Jadi, siapa lagi?

"Apa kau memanggilku?"

Pria berjas hitam dengan membawa payung berwarna senada. Potongan rambutnya sedikit berubah, tapi Hinata bisa mengingat jelas siapa dia.

"Ka-Kapten?"

"Ternyata memang kau!" ucap Sasuke mendekat.

.

"Dua kopi arabika."

Sasuke meletakkan uang koin pada toples kaca di atas meja bar. Topi kaku berbahan sutera dengan _crown_ tinggi dan bulat ia lepas dari kepala, kemudian meletakkannya di sebelah siku kiri. Topi memang menjadi sebuah tradisi dan gengsi tersendiri bagi kaum borjuis.

Tempat ini sering disebut _penny universities_. Per cangkirnya dihargai sangat mahal. Hinata terus menunduk. Ia merasa kurang percaya diri. Tentu saja pakaiannya tampak berbeda dari tamu yang lain, yang rata-rata kalangan pebisnis.

Barista menyerahkan 2 cangkir kopi pesanan Sasuke.

"Kau mengajakku ke tempat yang terlalu elite," ucap Hinata ketus.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang sedang kesal. Entah kenapa, hal tersebut justru memancing kurva di sudut bibirnya. "Aku hanya mengajakmu ke kedai kopi. Siapa pun bisa datang ke sini kalau mau-"

"Dan punya uang." Potong Hinata menyesap kopinya setelah ia tiup. Rasa krim dan gula terasa manis di lidah, tapi tidak menghilangkan aroma, serta rasa dari kopi itu sendiri.

Lagi-lagi senyum Sasuke mengembang, bahkan kali ini lebih lebar.

"Aku terkejut kau masih mengingatku, Tuan. Tapi apa-apaan itu, 'nona pound sterling'?" Hinata menekuk jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "kau mengingatkanku pada hal yang memalukan," jelasnya sambil tertawa.

" _Hahaha_ ... kau masih ingat juga ya?"

"Jelaslah. Kan aku yang melakukan. Nenek penjual pastrami itu kelihatan sangat kesal padaku." Hinata selalu malu jika mengingat pernah membeli makanan dengan mata uang Inggris di Amerika. Parahnya, ia ngotot meminta penjual tersebut menerima uangnya.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut sampai satu jam. Sasuke sedikit kaget Hinata menetap di Southampton. Ia kira, gadis itu bakal berkeliling kota dengan grub tarinya. Saat ia melihat Hinata melintas di depan hotel, awalnya sempat ragu. Namun setelah memastikan sekali lagi, ia yakin bahwa dia adalah gadis yang sama.

Tak banyak yang berubah dari Hinata. Paling mencolok adalah bagian tubuhnya yang mengalami 'perkembangan'. Ya, sudah dua tahun. Gadis itu sekarang berusia 18. Tutur bahasanya mulai tertata, ia lebih feminin, dan ... lebih cantik.

Sasuke mengantar Hinata ke auditorium. Sara terkejut lantaran Hinata datang bersama pria tampan.

Sasuke bilang, dia akan kembali ke Liverpool besok pagi. Setelah itu balik berlayar selama 3 bulan. Bila sempat, Sasuke berkata akan mengirimkan surat. Akhir tahun depan ia baru bisa mengunjungi kota ini bersama Lusitania.

"A-apa dia seorang pengusaha? Dia kelihatan banyak uang."

"Bukan, dia hanya seorang penjaga kapal."

" _Hah_?"

* * *

Sepanjang tahun 1913, keduanya terhitung 5 kali berbalas surat. Sasuke menceritakan perjalanannya, dan Hinata berkata ia mulai masuk sekolah keperawatan.

Ada rindu di balik aksara mengarungi laut biru. Ada pertemuan yang ingin ia ulang, ulang, ulang, dan ulang. Benih-benih rasa meminta kepastian mulai tumbuh. Ada gundah membayang, bila surat tak kunjung mendapat balasan.

Hinata kurang memahami rasa apa ini. Pun Sasuke yang sebelumnya tak pernah dekat dengan wanita.

Hati dengan pandai membolak-balikkan rasa. Selalu, selalu, selalu, Sasuke ingin mengabarkan kondisinya agar sang wanita tahu.

 _Aku memulai perjalanan dari Perancis. Hari masih buta saat jangkar diangkat dari pelabuhan._

 _Ada hal yang mungkin mengecewakanmu. Tahun ini kapalku tak jadi berlabuh di Southampton._

 _Tahun depan akan kuusahakan ke sana saat libur kerja. Bukan sebagai nahkoda, tapi sebagai lelaki yang merindukanmu._

 _ **Perancis**_ _, 20 Desember 1913_

* * *

Tahun 1914, Jerman mengumumkan perang terhadap Rusia setelah tiga hari sebelumnya, Austria menyatakan perang terhadap Serbia selepas Sang Putra Mahkota terbunuh ketika mengunjungi Sarajevo tanggal 28 Juni. Setelah diselidiki, pelakunya adalah orang Serbia.

Ketegangan menimbulkan persengketaan panjang sebenarnya terjadi sejak lama di Eropa sebagai dampak kemajuan industri yang memerlukan daerah jajahan.

Inggris memiliki Kanada dan Selandia Baru. Daerah jajahan Jerman meliputi Afrika dan Kepulauan Pasifik. Perancis di daerah Indocina. Italia punya Somalia, Belgia, Kongo, Turki di kawasan Asia Barat Daya, Afrika Utara, dan Eropa Selatan. Belanda daerah jajahannya meliputi Indonesia dan Suriname.

Keinginan untuk semakin memperluas wilayah memperuncing konflik antar negara. Persaingan ekonomi, politik, ditambah timbulnya rasa nasionalisme rakyat di negara jajahan, membuat mereka mau tak mau menghadapi negara jajahannya sendiri yang semula bungkam.

Dengan demikian, kekuatan militer tangguh harus dimiliki.

Hal ini nyatanya telah dipikirkan sejak lama. Jerman, Italia, Austro-Hongaria bahkan membentuk persekutuan militer 'Blok Sentral' pada tahun 1882. Disusul tahun 1907, Perancis, Inggris, dan Rusia membentuk 'Blok Sekutu'.

Perang pecah.

Tak selang lama usai peluncuran pertamanya, Britannic, 'adik dari kapal Titanic', bahkan diubah menjadi rumah sakit mengapung oleh pemerintah Inggris.

Di bawah komando Kapten Bartlett, kapal super megah ini mengarungi lautan dalam misi penyelamatan membawa pulang para tentara Inggris ke negara asal dari sejumlah medan perang.

.

 _Southampton, Agustus 1915_

Ada kelegaan di hatinya selepas menuruni bahtera. Pemandangan Southampton yang ia rindukan, bau pelabuhan, anak-anak berkejaran di tepi dermaga, warna hijau dari dedaudan di sekitar bandar, "Southampton, aku pulang." Hinata berujar.

Kaki lelahnya ia paksa menapaki aspal menuju rumah. Punggung menggendong ransel besar berisikan bekal ia hidup di Brittanic selama 3 Minggu. Setidaknya ada 500 perawat yang berangkat bersamanya 3 Minggu lalu. Syukurlah, semua selamat, meski ada beberapa yang cedera.

Di medan perang, pemandangan 180 derajat berbeda dari saat simulasi ia dapat. Tak ada waktu istirahat. Tak ada waktu melamun, berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini.

Semua dikerjakan dengan cepat, memburu waktu. Nyawa tentara di atas tandu menjadi tanggung jawab mereka.

Merah, bau darah, leher yang tertebas, dada tertembus peluru, memar di sekujur badan, luka, serta trauma menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Mereka sudah berjuang. Akan digantikan rombongan perawat lain selama 2 bulan ke depan.

Hinata menaiki lantai tiga menuju kamarnya. Ia tinggal di rumah susun. Uangnya hanya cukup untuk menyewa itu. Butuh menabung bertahun-tahun agar bisa membeli rumah sendiri.

Ia terkejut tatkala melihat pintu rumahnya sedikit membuka.

"Ada orang kah?"

Hinata bergegas masuk. Ia sudah membayar sewa untuk 3 bulan ke depan, tidak mungkin kan, pemilik dengan seenaknya menyewakan kamar kepada orang lain saat ia pergi? Bila benar begitu, Hinata akan sangat marah.

Namun ... emosinya seketika redup kala melihat siapa orang yang memakai celemek, dan menata makanan di meja makan.

Tas ransel ia jinjing, ia jatuhkan. Hinata merasa pelupuk matanya memanas. Ia berlari, melompat, memeluk pria itu.

"Kapten!"

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah, Hinata."

.

Gemericik air berasal dari kamar mandi. Sore ini, ia harus 'membagi' _bathup_ -nya dengan seseorang.

Hinata duduk di depan, membiarkan pemuda itu melayaninya secara 'eksklusif'. Memberi usapan lembut pada punggungnya, dan membasuh tubuhnya tanpa se-inci tertinggal.

Sasuke ternyata tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum, ia membelai rambut Sasuke dengan lembut ketika pria tersebut menyandarkan dagu.

"Aku tak mengira kau bisa menemukan alamatku, Sas."

Sasuke senang akhirnya Hinata memanggilnya menggunakan nama. Bukan lagi 'kapten', jabatan yang ia dapat di atas bahtera.

Meski Hinata tak pernah mencantumkan alamat pengirim, tapi pak pos selalu mencatat dari mana surat berasal.

"Itu gampang. Aku bisa mengemudi di atas perairan yang tak memiliki rambu jalan, apalagi hanya mencari alamatmu,"

Hinata melenguh, merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyapu kulit lehernya.

Tubuhnya bergetar manakala sebuah tangan kekar ia rasakan menyentuh puncak sensitifnya.

"Besar, aku suka ..." Sasuke memuji kecantikan dada Hinata.

Iris ametis itu memejam merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat sangat kala ujung dadanya dicubit dengan lembut.

"Assss ... Sassss ..."

"Mau pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman?"

.

" _Ummm ... aah ... aaah ..._ aku sayang kamu,"

Tubuh Hinata menggelinjang. Tangannya bergerak aktif menjambak rambut hitam Sasuke. Tangan mungil itu turun ke bawah, menekan bahu lelakinya agar memasuki tubuhnya lebih dalam.

Di bawah sana teramat sesak. Milik Sasuke yang sudah amat menegang serasa diremat, nikmat, rasanya kian aneh.

Lelaki beriris sehitam jelaga itu dengan perlahan memaju-mundurkan pinggul. Decakan basah menambah gairahnya. Desahan Hinata menjadi lagu paling indah yang pernah ia dengar. Sasuke meningkatkan ritme permainan. Sasuke merasakan rambutnya ditarik dengan kencang. Untung, Hinata tidak hobi memanjangkan kuku, kalau tidak, mungkin punggungnya sudah habis oleh bekas cakaran.

"Hinata, bagaimana rasanya? Nikmat kan?"

Hinata sebatas mengangguk. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sepuh merah jambu menambah kesan manis pada pipi gembilnya. Hinata yang malu-malu begini, terlihat sangat cantik di mata Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya, Sayang."

Sasuke mengecup bibir ranum Hinata.

.

Premi berlibur selama satu bulan, Sasuke habiskan bersama gadis pujaan.

Diajak Hinata berkeliling kota, menikmati keindahan malam Southampton, melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam dari tepi dermaga, memasak bersama, mengunjungi panti asuhan, dan pergi ke ibu kota untuk menikmati pergantian musim.

Bersama orang terkasih membuat waktu berjalan cepat.

Dengan berat hati, Hinata melepas kepergian Sasuke di pelabuhan. Pria itu akan kembali berlayar. Ia berjanji, akan segera mengirimi Hinata surat.

* * *

Oktober 1915, Hinata diketahui hamil 2 bulan. Setiap perawat wanita yang hendak diberangkatkan ke medan perang menggunakan kapal Brittanic, melalui serangkaian tes yang panjang, termasuk tes kehamilan. Dengan adanya janin dalam kandungannya, otomatis tugas Hinata bela negara gugur. Ia dipersilahkan beristirahat, dan aktif memeriksakan kandungannya di rumah sakit terdekat.

Akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi keterlambatan pengiriman surat. Dampak perang sangat besar. Surat yang ia kirim hari ini, boleh jadi satu, atau dua bulan lagi baru sampai, pun sebaliknya.

 _Sas, saat kau ke sini nanti, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu. Pasti kau akan sangat bahagia._

 _Aku ... hamil._

* * *

 _Washington, 1 Mei 1916_

"Tidak, kita akan tetap berangkat." Sasuke menekankan.

"Tapi Kapten, pihak Jerman sudah memperingatkan kita dari Maret lalu. Perjalanan ini terlalu berisiko."

Sebagai Second Officer yang bertugas melakukan perencanaan perjalanan, Iruka harus menyampaikan pesan penting ini. Jerman mengumumkan bahwa kapal-kapal komersial akan menjadi sasaran torpedo U-Boat ketika melintasi Laut Utara dan Atlantik.

Namun, Sasuke tak mengindahkan itu. Lagi pula dua kapal perusak Inggris selalu setia mengawal Lusitania ke manapun berlayar.

Yang ada dalam kepala Sasuke sekarang adalah Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata. Ia ingin menemui pujaan hatinya sesegera mungkin. Kandungan wanita itu sekarang pasti sudah besar. Sasuke ingin sekali mengusapnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Iruka. Dengan kecepatan 39 km/jam, kita bahkan lebih cepat dibanding kapal selam. Kapal ini bukan kapal militer, dan 'Juno' akan mengawal sepanjang perjalanan. Lebih baik kau segera bersiap, kita akan segera berlayar."

Dalam perjalanannya menuju Liverpool hari ini, Lusitania mengangkut 1959 orang. Penumpang kelas satu segera memasuki kabin-kabin VIP. Terdiri dari tokoh berpengaruh, pebisnis, politikus Kanada, diplomat Belgia, staf ahli dari universitas ternama di Amerika, aktris, ahli filsafat kenamaan, dan sejumlah konglomerat Negeri Paman Sam.

Empat hari mengarungi Laut Atlantik yang tenang, Lusitania berlayar tanpa kendala.

Ketegangan mulai terasa saat rutenya memasuki perairan Laut Utara, perairan di mana lokasi U-boat Jerman berkeliaran. Fastnet Rock di selatan Irlandia merupakan lokasi favorit U-boat menyergap mangsa. Setidaknya tiga kapal dagang Inggris baru ditenggelamkan di lokasi ini kemarin, dan beberapa jam lalu.

Pada malam hari, Sasuke selaku kapten menginstruksi anak buahnya untuk memasang sekoci dan mematikan semua lampu luat. Malam ini tegang, untung tidak terjadi apa-apa sampai pagi harinya.

.

 _7 Mei 1916,_

"Kapten, bagaimana ini?" Iruka bertanya. Ia mendengar percakapan sang kapten dengan salah seorang anggota Angkatan Laut Inggris, bilamana sebuah U-boat terlihat berlayar tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kapten? Aku tak mau mati sekarang!"

Otak Sasuke benar-benar buntu. Hanya hal terburuk terpikir olehnya.

 _Ayo tenang, ayo tenang, Hinata sedang menunggumu._ Sasuke menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ia harus mencari cara agar dapat lolos dari serangan torpedo Jerman, sementara kapal Juno sudah terlebih dulu berlayar mendeteksi ranjau laut di jalur yang akan mereka lalui.

.

 _Sementara itu di U-Boat Jerman, U-20._

" _Hoamm_ ..." Kapten Naruto menguap. "Aku ingin makan daging asap." Dialah sang komandan U-20, dalang di balik suksesnya penenggelaman sejumlah kapal di Laut Utara.

Bersama beberapa anak buah, mereka sedang dalam perjalan pulang untuk mengisi bahan bakar, amunisi, serta logistik setelah dua hari sebelumnya berhasil menenggelamkan tiga kapal.

Saat mengisi baterai-10 mil dari pantai Irlandia-Kapten Naruto tak sengaja memandang ke arah laut. Ia mendapati sebuah kapal besar melintas.

 _Its show time,_ Naruto menyeringai.

Selepas menghitung jarak, lelaki berambut pirang itu menyimpulkan bahwa RMS Lusitania masih bisa dikejar, dan diserang meski torpedo U-20 hanya tinggal tiga buah.

Memacu kecepatan tinggi, dibawah Kapten Naruto, U-20 mendekati Lusitania sambil menyiapkan torpedonya.

.

"Kapten, U-20 milik Jerman mendekat!" teriak salah seorang anak buah kapal di ruang kemudi.

Dari jarak 700 meter, U-20 melepaskan salah satu torpedo mautnya.

Hantaman keras mengenai bagian tengah kapal yang merupakan tempat turbin; tempat mesin uap bekerja. Ledakan hebat membuat kapal oleng ke samping, dan perlahan posisinya menjadi miring.

Saat itu juga, Sasuke mengeluarkan perintah untuk segera meninggalkan kapal. Namun kelihatannya Kapten Naruto belun puas bila hanya melempar satu torpedo saja. Torpedo kedua diluncurkan ... _BOOMM ..._ ledakan semakin besar, membuat kapal tenggelam dengan cepat bersama 1.198 penumpang yang tak berhasil menyelamatkan diri.

* * *

Kabar karamnya RMS Lusitania di Laut Utara berembus dengan cepat. Tak terkecuali bagi Sara yang notabene bekerja di kantor Keselamatan dan Keamanan Pelayaran.

Bagaimana perasaan Hinata jika tahu hal ini? Data korban yang hilang, tewas, serta selamat akan diumumkan secara bertahap mulai sore nanti.

Sara melangkah menyusuri keramik putih, lantai rumah sakit. 30 menit lalu, Hinata baru keluar dari ruang operasi usai menjalani bedah sesar. Bayinya terlahir prematur dengan bobot 2,5 kilogram di usia 8 bulan. Seperti sebuah firasat, tadi pagi, Hinata terpeleset di kamar mandi dan harus segera menjalani operasi lantaran ketubannya pecah.

"Kau sudah melihat bayiku?" suara Hinata terdengar lemah. Ia baru sadar pasca satu jam dipindah ke ruang perawatan.

Sara menyarankan Hinata untuk tidak dulu banyak bergerak. Jahitan di perutnya masih belum kering. "Bayimu sangat tampan. Mirip sekali dengan kau."

Hinata terkekeh, sebab sakit, ia memegangi perut.

"Apa kubilang, jangan bergerak dulu!" tukas Sara kesal. Belum satu menit ia memberitahu, tapi sudah Hinata langgar.

"Habis kau bercanda. Jika tampan, jelas itu mirip Sasuke. _Haah_ ... putraku pasti sangat bangga memiliki ayah seorang kapten. Aku tak sabar menunggu Sas mengunjungiku lagi, dan menggendong anak kami."

Hati Sara serasa teriris. Makin sulit baginya mengatakan bahwa, kapal Sasuke tenggelam bersama seluruh penumpang di Laut Utara.

"Sara?"

Hinata berkata usai melihat setetes air mata jatuh di pipi gadis itu.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Perbincangan dua perawat yang baru melintasi kamarnya, sayup-sayup tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran.

 _Ah, yang benar saja?! Kapal sebesar itu bisa hilang oleh torpedo dari kapal kecil?_

 _Kekuatan militer Jerman memang luar biasa._

Selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai pinggang tampak teremat oleh tangan yang mengepal.

Bahu Hinata bergetar. Matanya memerah,

"Katakan ... katakan padaku, Sara. Apa yang mereka maksud adalah RMS Lusitania?"

Sara mengangguk.

* * *

Tenggelamnya RMS Lusitania memicu Amerika Serikat terjun ke dalam Perang Dunia I.

Ledakan yang terjadi pada kapal 'kembar' tersebut juga menjadi bukti bahwa, Lusitania diam-diam dijadikan 'alat' untuk mengangkut amunisi perang bagi Inggris. Secara logika, torpedo U-20 yang diluncurkan Kapten Naruto bukan torpedo dengan kekuatan besar. Ledakan ke-dua bahkan hanya butuh 18 menit sampai kapal tak terlihat lagi dari permukaan.

Satu bulan selang kejadian nahas tersebut, Hinata menjemput putranya keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sekarang, bayi laki-lakinya bersama Sasuke memiliki berat 3,5 kilogram. Kemajuan yang luar biasa. Ia juga mendapat 'surat terakhir' dari Sasuke yang dikirim pada bulan Maret, baru ia terima hari ini.

.

.

.

 _Lagi-lagi aku mendapat peringatan dari Angkatan Laut._

 _Jerman tak segan menghancurkan kapal yang melintasi Atlantik dan Laut Utara, tak peduli meski kapal itu mengangkut warga sipil._

 _Aku percaya Lusitania. Kapal ini akan terus berlayar, sampai tua_.

 _Ah, aku tak sabar menunggu bulan Mei saat kapal ini berlabuh di Liverpool. Hari itu aku mendapat cuti satu Minggu. Aku akan mengunjungimu._

 _Aku membawa beberapa baju yang lucu untuk bayi kita. Perempuan, atau laki-laki ya?_

 _ **Washington**_ _, Maret 1916_

Air mata Hinata luruh membasahi kertas yang ia pegang.

Ada yang hampa, ada yang hilang, tapi ada kelegaan teramat dalam yang membuat hatinya seperti dipeluk. Melalui surat ini, Hinata jadi tahu ia tak menanti seorang diri.

Sasuke juga antusias menyambut kelahiran buah hati mereka. Pria itu bahkan sampai membelikan baju.

Dengan sebelah tangannya, Hinata mengusap air mata. Tangan sebelah lagi menggendong jagoan kecilnya yang sedang tertidur.

Dari dermaga Hinata melihat ke arah laut. Sekarang keinginan Sasuke benar-benar terkabul.

 _Bukankah laut sangat indah? Hidupku di sana, dan kurasa matiku juga di sana. Kau harus melihat bagaimana tempat penguburanmu kelak_.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
